


sayo hikawa wants to give

by hikasetas



Series: adri's bandori rarepair week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, not beta read bc i wrote this really quickly as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: sayokao, for rarepair week day 7: free choice!sayo wants to confess to the prince of haneoka themself, kaoru seta. will this go as she hopes?featuring nonbinary!kaoru and probably some really ooc sayo (and also kaoru but i’ll use the excuse that i toned down the hamminess like they would have in canon)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Series: adri's bandori rarepair week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776925
Kudos: 11





	sayo hikawa wants to give

Valentine’s Day! A celebration of love and gifts, a joyful day for any girl hoping to seal her love with the person she likes. Even the girls of Haneoka Girls’ High were not exempt from this, if the hordes of girls waiting right at the entrance to Haneoka, for the famed prince of the town, was any indication.

And, there they were: Kaoru Seta, the third year actor and guitarist, sweeping every girl off her feet with just a few words and a wink. Amongst her many fans were Himari Uehara and Rimi Ushigome, of Afterglow and Poppin’Party, respectively, waiting in the crowd. Rimi Ushigome was actually not from this school, and so she’d probably be quite late to her own, but it was worth it for Kaoru Seta, the prince of Haneoka, whose very name conjured images of extravagance, and grace, and “fleetingness,” as the self-proclaimed prince would say.

Kaoru Seta had captured the hearts of many of the girls in town, including a very unlikely young woman: Sayo Hikawa, their fellow third year, and a part of the disciplinary committee and the student council at the nearby Hanasakigawa Girl’s High School. Sayo Hikawa was a girl who was cold and serious about nearly everything, much different than Kaoru, who was generally much more easy-going, albeit very, very dramatic. Sayo didn’t always get what she wanted; in fact, she was always bested by her younger sibling, Hina. But Sayo Hikawa worked hard to achieve her goals, and, when not attempting to compete with other people, she nearly always managed to succeed. 

Sayo’s goals tended to be things able to be achieved with just plain dedication: get good grades on all her tests, be a good member of the student council, find an adequate sound for her playing. Okay, maybe that last part was harder to achieve; but Sayo knew that, with practice, one day she’d be able to find a sound she could settle on, one that was her own. 

However, her current goal was not as easy. Because her usual goals tended to be a bit more black and white, or did not involve anyone else other than herself. This time, her objective was to confess to Kaoru Seta, and this time, she would finally do it. She had been thinking about it for months; but with the school year drawing to a close with just about a month left, that meant that Sayo was seriously running out of time to tell Kaoru about her feelings. She had to do it now.

So, with these thoughts in her head, she started to follow the plan Chisato Shirasagi had helped her with over the past two weeks: find them, hand them a bag of homemade cookies, and ask them out. The only problem was… Kaoru was constantly surrounded by other people. 

Which was where Chisato came in: she’d ask them to come talk with her, and, once she’d separated them from their fangirls, Sayo would hand them the chocolates and confess.

But as Kaoru started to approach the entrance of Haneoka, for once not being followed by their fanclub, Sayo decided to follow her instincts and quickly rushed out to grab their arm.

Kaoru let out a small yelp, but quickly recovered upon seeing who had grabbed them. “Well, if it isn’t my dear kitten, Sayo! What do you need me for?”

“I… would like to discuss something with you, Seta-san. In private.” 

Kaoru frowned slightly, pondering what Sayo would need to talk to them for. “Well, I do not believe my kittens will follow us if I ask them not to, so where do you suppose we should head to, Sayo?”

The way they said her name made her heart pound a little bit.  _ This isn’t fair! _ she wanted to say, and if she was alone, she might have. But, instead, she said, taking Kaoru’s hand in her own, “Please come with me.”

—

Sayo and Kaoru found themselves seated at the cafe outside of the CiRCLE Live House. She didn’t exactly know why she took them there, but she still had the cookies stuffed inside her… guitar case… oh, she prayed that they hadn’t been crushed during school...

“So,” Sayo said, before clearing her throat. “This is, um… a bit uncomfortable for me to say, but… I… I have liked you for a long time…” She looked away, as she said these words, partly to hide her blush, but also so she wouldn’t have to see Kaoru’s reaction. She felt like she could combust at any second.

“You… like me, Sayo?” Kaoru asked, with a note of surprise, and Sayo chanced a glance at them. Their eyes were slightly wide, and there seemed to be a slight blush on their cheeks…  _ no, wait, Sayo; that’s just wishful thinking! It’s-! _

Kaoru walked over and pulled her into a hug. “I must confess that I, too, have felt a longing to be with you,” they said. “But, are you sure you wish to be with me?”

“Of course,” Sayo said, placing her arms around Kaoru awkwardly. They stayed like this for a few moments before Sayo remembered her cookies: “Oh, yeah, I also have something for you.” She looked through the guitar case, and pulled out a small plastic bag.  _ Success! _ The small heart shaped cookies were still almost fully intact, save for a few crumbs; but still about as whole as Sayo could have hoped for. 

“Thank you,” Kaoru said, taking the cookies. “These are very cute, Sayo - oh, they taste wonderful, too! How fleeting!” 

Sayo smiled, matching Kaoru’s own, thanking her for their time, and wishing them farewell. 

“Sayo,” they said, right before she left, “would it be alright with you if we spent some time together soon? A wonderfully fleeting outing to Hazawa Cafe, or perhaps the aquarium, or-!”

“Are you free this Sunday, Seta-san?”

“I… yes, I do believe I am,” they replied. 

“So… it’s a date?”

Kaoru nodded. “It’s a date.” And with that, Sayo headed off, and not long after, Kaoru went, too.

Sitting at her desk, an hour later, she called Chisato to thank her for her help. “Things didn’t exactly go according to plan,” she said, “but thank you for spending so much time working on it with me anyway.”

“Of course,” Chisato replied. “If I'm being honest, it was kind of annoying how you both avoided it for so long, so I’m glad you finally mustered the courage to confess.”

“Ah, I s- wait, you knew?”

“Of course I did. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some work to do. Goodbye, Sayo-chan.” And with that, she hung up the phone.

Sayo stared up at her ceiling and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first things first: the reason this isn’t in the main one is that i wanted to name it like a kaguya sama chapter title. you’ll probably see from how i wrote the beginning that i attempted to uh. write it kinda like the manga? as you can see i failed miserably lmfao 
> 
> anyway hope this isn’t too ooc i tried to keep it funny while also attempting to basically make them shirogane and kaguya except sayo is supposed to be shirogane and kaoru is just kinda There like they’re not really her but
> 
> anyway this is kinda bad lol, this went way better in my head
> 
> also i know the ending sucks i just don’t know how to end shit lmao
> 
> wow this is i think the longest thing i’ve ever written, that’s not for mcas at least
> 
> (edit 10/30/20: fucked up 1 pronoun, fantastic.)


End file.
